brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bea
Bea is an Brawler with low health and moderate damage output. Landing her attack supercharges her next attack, making it deal 175% more damage. Her reload speed is quick, but she only has 1 ammo slot. Her Super shoots 7 drones that damage enemies and slow them down. Her first Star Power, Insta Beeload, supercharges her main attack instantly when she misses it. Her second Star Power, Honey Coat, gives her an immunity shield once she is defeated. Attack: Big Sting Bea launches a long-range bee that deals moderate damage. If the shot hits an enemy, her next attack becomes supercharged and does 175% more damage. Super: Iron Hive Bea releases 7 drones that spread out as they travel and slow down enemies they hit for 3 seconds. Star Powers Insta Beeload Bea can regain her supercharged shot if she misses it, giving her a second chance to use the supercharged shot. However, she will not get a third chance if she misses it again. Honey Coat Bea retains 1 health when defeated and gains an immunity shield that lasts for 1 second. This ability can only be used once per a match if she remains alive. Tips *Bea has only 1 ammo slot and low health, so she can be ambushed easily. It is advised not to stay too close to bushes that cover a large area like Cavern Churn because Brawlers such as Shelly, Bull, or Darryl may be hiding in it. *Since Bea's Super can slow down enemies, she can use it to escape from enemies who are chasing her. She can also use it to slow down enemies who are trying to escape from her. *Since Bea's Super spreads out, it is great for checking bushes. However, since she has to hit other brawlers to charge her Super, only use it to check bushes when you know someone is in the bush, or when you need to enter the bush and it is too big to check with her normal attack. *Note that Bea's shot will only supercharge her next shot if it hits an enemy Brawler; hitting anything else, such as Showdown crates, the Heist safe, the Siege IKE turret, the Takedown Boss, and Brawler Minions (Scrappy, Nita's bear, etc.), will not supercharge her next shot. *Note that while it is easy to charge Bea's Super (3 shots only), her normal shot and supercharged shot charge the same amount (1/3) to her Super. *Usually, most Brawlers are fast enough to be able to dodge Bea's shots. However, upon hitting a Brawler with her Super, it is possible to auto-aim them down very quickly without aiming manually, as the Brawler is slowed down and unable to move fast enough to dodge her shots. Voice Lines History *18/12/19: **Bea was added to the game. *4/1/20: **The Ladybug Bea skin was added. *23/1/20: **Bea's Honey Coat shield duration was decreased to 0.6 seconds (from 1 second). **Her class was changed to Sharpshooter (from Sniper). *19/2/20: **Bea's Honey Coat now triggers only once per a match. **Her Honey Coat shield duration was increased to 1 second (from 0.6 seconds). Skins ru:Беа